


Another Sleepless Night!

by Mechisoy



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuddling, Insomnia, Jonas mention, M/M, Mentions of doctors and hospitals, Mikael is mentioned, Roomates, Sleepless nights, sleeping disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechisoy/pseuds/Mechisoy
Summary: Isak's having another sleepless night.Isak looks up after a couple of minuets after Even's fingers stops drawing lazy patterns on his back. Even doesn't have to open his eyes to tell Isak was staring "Issy sleep for me" I wish I could he thought before his chin on his chest."It's easier said then done" was his only reply before groaning "I know baby but you need to try, staring at me isn't going to help you just keep your eyes closed" Isak complies so tired he doesn't hear Even calling him baby.





	Another Sleepless Night!

**Author's Note:**

> This has been left on my computer for a while so enjoy!

Isak debated with himself after about 2 and a half hours of pacing his room. He had spent the last couple of hours watching movies on Netflix, haven given up on not getting any sleep which seemed impossible anyway he eventually got a headache from the movie he was watching. Now he was pacing the hallway debating if he should knock on Even's door or not or decide to suffer. He knew it was 6 am in the morning but he still didn't want to disturbe Even, even if he still told him to wake him up if he couldn't sleep.

He heard Even turning his TV off about 3 hours ago, mentioning a couple of Baz Luhrmann movies he wanted to rewatch before switching off. He wouldn't even be surprised if he had watched Romeo and Juliet. Isak slides down the wall beside Even's bedroom door sighing pressing the palm of his hands into his eyes, letting out a yawn it had gotten to the point where he was about to phone Eskild up, deciding against it knowing how thin the walls are he didn't want to wake Even up even if it was the weekend, he would still feel bad in the morning well afternoon when he would eventually get some sleep.

He hasn't slept in 2 days he blames the stress giving up once again he closes his eyes hoping sleep would claim him. It didn't. 

Isak didn't feel like going on his phone to check his social medias didn't want to increase the headache he already has from having his headphones on all night long. Now still sitting next to Even's door not wanting to move to tired to honestly, he groans heavily standing up ignoring the loud click in his left knee. There rarely ever awake the same time yeah they have nights where both can't sleep that's because of up coming exams they both have, Even's been exhausted lately so sleep claims him naturally couldn't say the same for Isak.

At least when there both up at night there together studying or watching movies in the living room. Some nights Isak could sleep and be woken by Even around 4.30 am in the morning groaning rolling over trying to ignore him but he failed to get back to sleep so ends up joining Even in the living room all snuggled up in blankets arm open waiting for Isak to join in his warmth cocoon, TV on low. That only happens once every 2 months or so, so Isak didn't seem to mind they would eventually falls asleep in each others arms so it's a win. 

Isak sighs a pout on his lips giving up he knocks loud enough for Even to hear. He knocks again hearing nothing he leans his head against his door listening for movement. None. He sighs again only hearing slight shuffling knowing Even's still asleep Isak opens his door closing it quietly trying not to wake him. He mustn't of closed it quiet enough next thing he hears is a groan coming from Even "Issy?" Even's voice full of sleep sends shivers down his spine, his cheeks heat up ignoring the butterflies he walks over.

He bites his lip hard "Even?" hearing a hum in response "I can't sleep" after a few minuets of silence, Even sits up yawing stretching out his long limbs Isak feeling bad wanting nothing more to jump back into his bed or let the ground swallow him hole, he hated waking Even up.

"I figured with how long you were pacing" Even smiled a little which Isak returned, Even understood he always does he knows about all of his problems especially the cause of his stress which they don't bring up unless needed. Isak didn't want to talk all he wanted was sleep. 

"Come here" Isak didn't expect that normally if he did wake Even up, they would go to the kitchen and have a glass of warm milk and Even would get Isak some of his sleeping tablets hoping they would help which they sometimes did depending on how exhausted Isak was and he pretty much was.

Even throws the covers of him waiting for Isak to crawl in he does, there not touching but facing each other Even seems more awake now.

"I'm going to have to go back to the doctors aren't I" Even nods sadly he understands how badly Isak hated the doctors and the hospitals last time they went Isak was shaking as his name was called Even held his hand all the way through it whispering soothing words into his ear. 

"Well at least now we can both try and sleep, couldn't with all your pacing" Isak winces hiding his face in Even's pillow, Even's hand finds Isak's face he turns his face in his hand seeing Even with a little grin "It's okay not your fault" moving closer to each other.

"I'm sorry" Even shakes his head hand still cupping Isak's cheek stroking his thumb along Isak's brow bone. 

They both let out a yawn the same time Even smiles lightly head on Isak's well his pillow "Come closer" Even whispers ignoring Isak's now flustered face "You'll sleep better in my arms you know that"

Even stretches his arm above his head waiting for Isak to move closer "Do I?" Even rolls his eyes giving the 'yes you do sleep better in my arms' not like Isak's ever going to admit that out loud but he does sleep better in Even's arms for some unknown reason.

Even yawns again nearly falling asleep he pulls Isak to him wrapping his arms around him "That's better" Even mumbles pulling him even more closer Isak leans his head on Even's chest snuggling up to him feeling comfy.

Even stares up at the ceiling hands drawing light patterns on Isak's back hoping that would eventually lure Isak to sleep. Only now Isak realises that Even isn't wearing a shirt feeling his slightly cool skin against his cheek, smelling Even's body wash seems to calm his racing heart down he breathes slowly eyes already closed hoping sleep would claim him.

Isak looks up after a couple of minuets after Even's fingers stops drawing lazy patterns on his back. Even doesn't have to open his eyes to tell Isak was staring "Issy sleep for me" I wish I could he thought before his chin on his chest. 

"It's easier said then done" was his only reply before groaning "I know baby but you need to try, staring at me isn't going to help you just keep your eyes closed" Isak complies so tired he doesn't hear Even calling him baby.

Even runs his fingers through his messy curly tangled hair "It's nearly 7.42 am later i'll phone up for you" 

"Takk, Evey" Even blushes at the nickname only Isak and Mikael ever call him that, that's kinda been there nickname for him since kindergarten.

He leans down and kisses Isak's curly mop of hair that he tries to taim wearing snapbacks or beanies. Well his beanies. 

Isak moves a little face coming into Even's view as he continues to look down at his best friends ignoring the urge to lean down and kiss his lips until there red and swollen and he eventually falls to sleep.

Even smiles remembering the last time they kissed at a house party Jonas practically dragged them to, they were forced to play spin the bottle ignoring how jealous he was when it landed on a pretty 1st year girl called Emma who he compares to Natalie Portman looking away as they kissed Jonas patting his shoulder knowing about his feeling for the younger boy.

But what they didn't know they were both completely oblivious to one another, everyone around them could see there feelings around each other especially when the bottle landed on both of them the kiss confirmed that.

Even is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a light snore come from Isak he smiles down at his boy he kisses Isak's forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
